The Lost Fox
by Sollast
Summary: Naruto was always referred to as a freak. Even more after Danzou had taken him in and performed experiments on him, causing him to grow wings. Now, as he lay on the ground after being beaten by drunks he snapped. He wanted their blood. NarutoXHinata, mayb


[Authors Note: if you haven't heard yet, I am closing down my story the Departure of Fate. I don't believe it is getting the attention I had hoped it would. But enough about that. This is going to be my second fic, and I am going to try to make chapters only 2.5k words or so. Not as long as last time, so i can get more chapters out faster. Also please note that this is after Sasuke abandoned the Leaf Village. And, I am not going to try and translate things. I'm not even going to use the suffixes at the end of the names. They are too much of a pain for me, so I am strictly writing American. So no Kohona or whatever it is. I will call it Leaf Village like all respectable Americans should (Im starting to sound like Colbert, aren't I?).

That is about it.]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Freak. That is the word that he is most used to in his life. He barely recognized his name anymore. I mean, sure, he got accepted as a genin and put on team Kakashi, but things didn't change........

A blond laid in a puddle in a deserted street. His body was broken, as well as his spirit. This beating was more savage that usual, most of his bones were broken, and several kunai were impaled in his back. He lay, accepting death, and waiting until that final moment where the tiny last bit of life that was left inside of him diminished completely. And while he sat there, in so much pain he couldn't even change his facial expression, he thought of what he did to deserve this.

_Flashback:_ Naruto was walking down the street, his hands behind his head. Today was his fourteenth birthday, and he was walking with a little strut.

Some people in a bar saw him pass. "Hey, it's the demon brat. What is he so happppppyyy fooorrr." A drunk man slurred. "Lets put him in his place."

There was a chorus of cheers in the bar, and they all tried to follow Naruto without him noticing, which he obviously did.

Naruto started to run in a panic.

"Whats the problem?" another guy from the bar yelled at him, while throwing a kunai, which missed by far.

Naruto ran for several hours. But no matter where he ran, they would always find him. It was dark and he was running down an alleyway and made a turn. The whole gang was there. Before he could get away, someone jumped on him and pinned him down and punched him in the stomach several times. Naruto spat up blood. Everyone from the bar had their shot at him, and in result he got a bunch of broken bones. Afterwards, they had target practice with kunais and shurikans.

_End of Flashback_

Naruto thought about what Tsunade had said years before. Somehow, he got this strange eye that had no name. His whole eye turned red with a black diamond in the middle. It had powers that Naruto hadn't discovered. Danzou had taken an interest and had turned him into an experiment when he was eight. The experiment had caused him to grow black wings, because Danzou had fantasized about an unstoppable warrior who could swoop down on his enemies. But, Danzou got no progress because he could never get Naruto to activate the eye when he wanted to, so he didn't know the power it held.

The black wings were just another thing the villagers had to explain his demonic existence. Groaning in pain, he slowly crawled back to his apartment. He got no more than thirty feet when his body shut down in exhaustion. Slowly, he sank into a coma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was just released from a busy work day at the hospital. It was late and all she wanted to do was to go to bed. She aimlessly kicked pebbles across the street, muttering to herself how grumpy the Hokage was today. Her anger flared as she tripped on a shoe and turned around to shout at whoever did it, but her breath was caught in her throat as she saw the broken figure of Naruto in a corner of an alleyway.

"Naruto" She yelled, finally managing to say something. The boy was immediately examined by the medic trainee, only for her to realize that there was nothing she herself could do. With a heave, Naruto was on her shoulder and heading for the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura desperately called, weaving between the people at the crowded hospital. She repeated her call again and again. Each timed she yelled, she got more desperate. Naruto's pulse was dropping fast.

She opened a door and with relief saw the Hokage in the room giving orders. Tsunade glanced up when she entered and her eyes flew wide open. "Sakura, get him in a room, stat!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her fist on the bed the corpse of Naruto was laying. As the bed took the blow it flew up a couple feet. She sighed with defeat, her eyes filling with tears. She turned to her apprentice. "Sakura." came the soft statement. "He's gone."

Sakura could already tell that, but it being said out loud made it worse. Both of them shuffled out of the empty room, not trusting themselves to say anything. For several hours, they sat on a bench outside of the room Naruto was in, sort of hoping that he would walk out with a stupid grin on his face saying it was a joke. But they both knew that wouldn't happen.

While Sakura and Tsunade were sitting in silence, the eyes of the dead body flew open, revealing the eyes that had no name.

Tsunade sighed another time. "We have to move the corpse to the lower floor." she whispered. Numbly, Sakura nodded. As they walked in the room, they stared again, dumbfounded for the umpteenth time. The bed was empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bar there was the normal hub-bub of activity and conversation. Most of the peoples' drunken minds had already forgot about the beating they had given the 'demon spawn'. Even though it was noisy, everyone noticed the small figure enter the room with a menacing aura. Most of them just stared for a second, until someone threw a beer bottle at him shouting "It's the demon! Kill him!" Soon, Naruto was surrounded by the whole bar. Naruto had wanted this. He hated them. He hated them for hurting him, when he had done nothing wrong. Suddenly, his eyes turned red with a black diamond in the middle.

A bold drunkee stepped forward with a bat. Immediately Naruto's eyes locked on him. He felt a surge of chakra flow into his eyes, and to everyone's astonishment, he shakily was lifted in the air. For a few terrifying seconds, he levitated there, then was suddenly flew into a wall.

Naruto grinned at the discovery of his new ability. Suddenly, a table flew out at the crowd, knocking more than twenty out men out.

He heard a cry, and looked behind him and saw a man with a knife running at him. The boy felt another surge of chakra, and now the man seemed to move two times slower. The blond easily sidestepped him, while taking the knife and slitting the man's throat. He had only managed to keep that up for three seconds and was exhausted.

When time appeared to start moving correctly again, he felt very weak. Wearily, he parried another knife with a kunai, and kicked his feet out from under him. He ran outside then, with a groan, he slammed the roof of the bar to the ground, killing anyone inside.

Naruto slowly walked back to the hospital. He ignored the looks of contempt that always followed where he went. At one time, he had to lean against a wall of a shop for support. As the boy looked into the glass wall of the shop, he noted his reflection. His eye that had been red with a black diamond had now became a mess of black and white (think camo, people). But truthfully, he was so tired he didn't care.

Around noon he arrived at the hospital and made his way to the room everyone had assumed he had died in. Naruto happily fell asleep as he lay on the bed, not knowing that everyone thought he was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto!", gasped Sakura, rubbing her eyes expecting him to be an allusion. But he wouldn't disappear. He was passed out on the bed, well half of him was. The his legs were on the floor. It made him look like he didn't make it to the bed in time when he fell asleep. Which, in truth, he didn't.

Tsunade walked up behind her apprentice. "We found him like this a half hour ago. He is alive, somehow, but he won't wake up no matter what we try." She shrugged. We will just have to let him sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hinata had learned that Naruto was in the hospital, she ran faster than she ever had before and arrived in record time. Impatiently, she bumped into people, swinging every door she saw open. After about an hour of this, she ran to the front office. Many people bade her angry glances as she cut to the front of the line.

"What room in Naruto Uzumaki in?" She asked breathlessly.

The nurse looked at the chart then frowned. She double checked, then checked again. Finally, she pulled out another chart that had a suspicious skull and crossbones on the front. After a moments glance she yelled a triumphant "Ah- ha!"

"I'm sorry." She said pleasantly. "Naruto Uzumaki has died.

And that is when she fainted for her 14,672nd time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared before the council that evening. Tsunade was grim. Naruto had told her the situation, but in the councils eyes, it was an excuse to kill him.

The blond was sitting on a chair with chakra seals on him.

Danzou stood up. "We all know why we are here. The boy in front of me has killed over two dozen men at a bar, massacring them without any chance of defense. Now, I don't know about you, but I think anyone with that charge should have an execution, do you?"

(A/N: This council is different from the real one. Half is made of clan heads and the Hokage, then the other is made of elected citizen members.)

Several councilmen nodded gleefully, realizing their chance to rid the world of the demon scum.

But Tsunade was not going down without a fight. She slammed her fist on the table. "Naruto was only defending himself. They nearly killed him."

Danzou raised an eyebrow in return. "But, I have records that he was in the hospital, out of any danger, when he apparently died and went and killed those men."

"I.....uhh....." Tsunade didn't know how to respond. He was right.

"Lets put it to a vote." Danzou said promptly. All those who are in favor of execution of Naruto Uzumaki. Now, all of the citizen representatives raised their hands, plus  
Danzou. The clans actually respected Naruto, for they knew he was not the Kyuubi (okay, maybe I will translate a little...), and sympathized with him on the burden he carried.

But Tsunade could tell she had already lost. There was one more citizen representative then there was clan head.

"Then, in one hour, Naruto will die!" Danzou announced. "Meeting adjourned."

The room was quickly emptied except for Tsunade, who just stared into space in shock. Sure, she had only known Naruto for a short amount of time, but she realized that she loved him, like a little brother. And she didn't know how losing another little brother would feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

News about the execution spread quicker than wildfire, and the whole village was at the execution ground. All of Naruto's friends were at the front, including the rookie nine, and Neji's squad. As they saw the blond roughly shoved on the ground, they could only hope that his pain would end soon. An ANBU grabbed his head by the hair and put it on a cut tree trunk, while Ibiki walked toward them with a kantana. (A/N: I have noooooo idea what executions in Naruto are supposed to be like, and this fit in my story, so bear with me).

Slowly, Ibiki raised the blade over his head, then suddenly swung it down. All of Naruto's friends turned away, not having the stomach to look.

But if they had looked, they would have noticed that there was no blood, and the sword had stopped right above Naruto's neck. Ibiki started to break a sweat, and the sword started to tremble. Then, with a surge of chakra from Naruto's eyes, the sword broke free from the executioners grasp and was tossed away.

Naruto stood up and stretched, thanking Kami that he remembered that his eyes could move objects.

Dozens of ANBU started to surround him, and he let more chakra go into his eyes, noticing that time was slowing down once more. But he was able to keep it up for a longer amount of time, and it seemed they were going slower than usual. Still, it was immensely draining his chakra, so he released it. He looked at his friends, who stared at him in awe.

"Naruto...." Hinata whispered. Danzou, who had been watching from the back, now snarled in hatred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzou slammed his hand on the table and pointed at Naruto. "None of the executions are working! Why!"

"Well" Naruto explained. "Half is that I use my eye, I'm just going to call it my kekkei genkai, to save me, and the other half is that the Kyuubi heals all the poison you inject in me."

"You are a freak! Well, if you won't die, I will do the next best thing. You are banished! Never to return!" He didn't even bother for asking for a vote because he knew that he would win.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with worried eyes. _I'm sorry_, she mouthed. Naruto nodded briefly in her direction. "Fine. I'll go. But now I have no home, and I'm no longer tied to you. You have always consider me the Kyuubi. Well, I hope that's not true because you just turned him from an ally to an enemy" He smiled sweetly. "But, have it your way. I am now a Lost Fox." Tsunade chuckled lightly at his saying, but there was no humor in it.

"You have to go now." Danzou said.

"Yes" came the reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because of the eavesdroppers that had used hearing jutsu to listen in on the conversation, everyone started calling Naruto the _Lost Fox_. Most said it as an insult. But Naruto liked it. As he headed for the gate, all kinds of things were thrown at him, some he would never describe to anyone. But there was a feeling of dread. How was he going to make it on his own. But it didn't matter anymore. A cheer went up as he past the gate and started down the road. It was the most joyous day for most people of the village. But one of the exceptions was a lavender haired girl crying as she watched her Naruto go forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Authors Note: Well, how did you like that? I tried to make the first chapter pretty entertaining, so people will continue reading. Please review. I'm not lying, reviews inspire me to write. And for the people who were fans of my other fic, remember that I am going to rewrite it, possibly after this story.

Thanxs to all

-Sollast]


End file.
